


I remember Wakanda

by Yoshiaki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Sam is involved in a terrible accident that causes amnesia. T’Challa is worried over this but Sam’s heart knows who it loves and that is enough for both him and T’Challa





	I remember Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...(hides face). Do enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America Civil War or any of its characters. Marvel and Stan Lee would throw chopped chillies into me eyes. I also do NOT make or get any money out of this.

So back to what I was saying…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"King T’Challa, he's coming around."

  
"Sam? Sam can you hear me?"  
He groaned a little as he blinked his eyes open a couple of times; trying to shake off the dizziness he was feeling. I could sense that his body felt like it had been run over by a freight train a couple of times and when he tries to swallow, I can tell that his throat is as dry as the African Savannah.   
"Thirsty…" he manages to whisper to anyone who could hear his crumbling voice and i lodged straw into the corner of his mouth. He drank all the water like a sponge and asked for more.   
After his second drink he turned his head up to thank the person who provided him with the water and that’s when my heart fluttered against my chest.   
"His heart rate is rising again, brother," my sister Shuuri announces, moving around the bed to stabilise my Sam. My heart aches even more and I cannot bear to look at him as Shuuri doses him with another syringe.   
My Sam, a though begins to form in my head, a memory. How could I allow him to fall when I’m supposed to be the one who catches him?  
How did it all go so wrong so suddenly?  
*~*  
I remember his face; remember seeing it for the first time when we got arrested while chasing Bucky and sweet mother of all was my mind was blown.  
‘So you like cats?’   
Yes, I remember I had asked him that. What on earth was I thinking asking that?  
"Sam, sthandwa sami," he keeps repeating against the side of my head as he rocks me gently against him and I make it known that I hear him, by grabbing his forearm tightly.  
"I am here Sam, I will not leave your side, I promise," he assures me and i feel my entire body relax against the bed and my eyes flutter closed as another memory hit me.  
‘I welcome you to Wakanda, Samuel.’  
‘Wow, who would have thought that the jungle trees hide such beauty?!’  
‘I hope you feel comfortable during your stay. Feel free to take a walk once you have rested enough. You will find that it is even more beautiful when it night time and the stars are out.’  
Yes, I remember the stars! Oh how beautiful they were when I gazed up at them that same night. It was like the fourth of July to me, but the only difference was that these fireworks would always be up there, adorning the black sky as though they didn’t want the moon to be lonely.  
Where am I again?  
I find myself waking up again. My body feels numb in some sort of way. I then realise that I am at a hospital yet this one was particularly strange.   
Instead of your average bed, bedside desk and ugly curtains hanging from a small window I see vast green lands and the cyan-blue sky and no clouds.   
I see flock of colourful birds flying by to one of the large green mango trees. I see life, like I’ve never seen it before. Perhaps I am hallucinating.  
I sit up groggily because lying down hurts even more and look around this room, my eyes landing on the handsome man who had been hovering over me before. The man was fast asleep on a soft-looking couch right by bedside. He wore grey sweatpants and a light beige t-shirt that was tight enough for me to see a little bit of his dark skin, abs and v-line.   
Damn!  
I take a deep breath to calm myself before the monitor beeped once more and I focus on the lush view of the land from the giant window that almost touches the floor. I swear it is beautiful, this place and for a split second i find myself wondering; Am I in heaven? I mean surely I must be.  
I push myself to the side to get off the bed and as soon as my feet touch the floor, i feel a sharp sting of pain on my left hip and when i looked down at myself, i suddenly knew why i was feeling like a train rode over me.   
I had been bandage and the white cloth was wrapped around my ribcage and another around my hips and another on my right thigh to my knee. I was broken, but that alone couldn’t stop me from going to the large window. I had to see more of this place. I stepped forward a little, balancing on my right leg first but I felt a sharp sting go through my entire body this time and after a brief wave of dizziness ambushed me, my body locked and I fell forward.  
But I never reached the ground, instead, I found myself falling into a dark abyss and then there were trees and then the dirt.  
Here i was free of the pain from before, here I could touch, smell and see every vibrant colour of the jungle. What is this place called again? I keep wondering.   
I do not waste time standing around like a lost kid but I started running on the moist gravel path as the smell of rain hit my nostrils. Where is this place? It is wonderful, it makes me feel like I’m flying again; it makes me happy!  
I keep running, faster and I spread my arms wide as I do so, my hands slapping every living plant, flower and tree as I headed further and further up the moist path. I realised that I was barefoot in all of this and the feel of the gravel between my toes is a marvellous feeling that makes my heart swell even more.   
What is this place?  
I see a bright light up ahead and I hear the magical sound of water coming closer. I can hear the water rushing down peacefully, I could hear the birds calling up in the trees, I could smell the fresh water as I edged closer to the edge and when I did get there I didn’t hesitate to jump.  
What is this place called?  
I slam into the water like a tossed piece of wood and I bask in the cold and refreshing feel of the water washing over me. I could drown here if I wanted; I could happily go under and never come back up again.   
I coul—  
“Sam, Sam please come back to me!”  
Who is that?  
I open my eyes and I see T’Challa. My God he is a dream, and I fall in love with him all over again.  
For he says my name with such desperation that it hurts my heart in a good way and I reach out to cup his cheek so he can stop. I do not want him to feel the way he feels, I want him to feel like I did when I ran through the jungle.   
“Sthandwa sami,” he keeps chanting through whispers, tears running down his cheeks. I feel his hand in mine, the grip so tight yet I do not feel any pain.  
I do not understand what he is saying but for some reason I feel like I should know, it sounds familiar.  
“Sthandwa sami, Sthandwa sami, Sthandwa sami, inhliziyo yami kungeyakho. Buya Sam, buya kimi,”  
“Kitty cat,” i say, knowing very well he hates the nickname and suddenly he’s hugging me, tightly then he cries over my shoulder.  
“What’s…going on?” I asked slowly, because I’ve been injured in battle before and T’Challa had never been this hysterical over that.  
He eventually pulled back enough to look at me and Shurri came to stand next to the bed, a pleasant smile on her face. “I am detecting signs of his brain activity and his memory is returning rapidly yet normally,” she said and she gave me a wink before leaving the room.  
Now I really look at the panther as the realisation hits me.   
“How long?” I ask, because it’s obvious from the way he cries that it has been longer than what I think was yesterday when we were fighting Klaw and his sound wave gun damaged my wing, causing me to crash against the mountain side, almost splitting me skull in half on a blunt rock before passing out in T’Challa’s arms.  
That was hell because all I could feel was fear, absolute, horrifying, heart-breaking fear. The kind that was dark and deep and inescapable no matter how hard i tried to keep my eyes open. If I had died then, T’Challa would be alone and that was a promise i didn’t want to break after I said yes to him when he asked me to marry two years ago.  
“Two weeks,” he replied, now a little calm.   
“Oh myeni wami!” I exclaim, leaning closer to peck his lips. “I’m so sorry.” And I really was, because it must really hurt to think that the one person you love and would give your life for might not remember you when they wake up after an intense two weeks.  
“I remember you, I remember us. I remember everything, I remember Wakanda,” I say.  
And that is enough for him to kiss me with all his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Sthandwa sami – My love  
> Sthandwa sami, inhliziyo yami kungeyakho. Buya Sam, buya kimi – My love, my heart is yours. Come back Sam, come back to me  
> Myeni wami – My husband
> 
> Please forgive me if the format is all weird, I'm posting via me mobile so please don't jump me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! – Yoshiaki


End file.
